Duo's last day..
by Black winged Angel
Summary: Duo feels suicidal and heero tries to save him.. what will ahppen? read and review to find out!


**Duo's Last Day.**

**By Black winged Angel**

****

** The sky was filled with thundering clouds as Duo walked down the cold, grey street. The day seemed to reflect Duo's emotions to a perfect point. Thought's were racing through Duo's mind. Evil thoughts, Bad thoughts, VERY bad thoughts. No one was able to understand how he was feeling. Not even Duo himself was quite sure what was going on. He had never felt this depressed in all his life. His heart ached like never before. His soul fell to his feet and weighed them down hard enough to make it hard to walk. His feet walked loudly on the wet pavement, splashing the bottoms of his pants with water from puddles that had already formed on the ground. The passerby's on the street looked at his ragged condition and turned away keeping their eyes from the truth of the world. Not wanting to admit that the young man that was walking down the road, looked how everyone else felt. He alone was able to express this. But no one wanted to help, nor understand. Duo stopped in front of his apartment building and collapsed to his knees and started to bawl tears of raw emotion that had been bubbling in his body for years. He clenched at his shirt and tore it from his soaked body, and threw it on the ground near the dumster at the side of the building.**

** "Why? I ask you! WHYYYYYYYYYY?" He looked in the air and cryed out to the heavens. As he screamed in agony he also came to a point. A point of both self-realization, and self-destruction. He stood up and entered the building and started towards the elevator and decided against it. He turned to his right and walked up the stairs instead. As he passed each stair and his foot landed upon the next he had flashes of his life from beginning to recent, all of them showed his laughter, compassion adn caringness for Heero. As he remembered these qualities he smiled and spoke softly. "Words. All they are, are words." with that he passed the final landing and arrived on the roof top. He walked softly to the edge and looked upon the city below. Watching the moving cars below and the sounds of the thunder above him, made him think of Heero yet again. Only this time in a not so good way. He remembered what Heero had told him a few day's ago.**

** The day was sunnier then, and for some reason that Duo couldnt explain he was happy that day too. They had been out in town and for some reason they had gotten into a conversation about war. Then came the words that started the downward spiral that was making Duo cry out in pain and fear.****_"Life is cheap...especially mine." _said Heero. Duo was only able to stare back at Duo helplessly, and at a loss for words. They continued their walk that day in total silence, unable to comprehend the words just said to him Duo brushed it off.**

****

** But now the words held all meaning, all that Duo wanted to hear anyways. He glanced at his watch and noticed it was now 5 oclock and Heero would be walking in the door and hear the message that Duo had left on the machine earlier today and realise what was about to happen. Duo looked towards the door to the inside of the dark and wet builiding and decided to wait for Heero. The thunder clapped and the rain continued to pour for what seemed like an eternity before the door to the building flew open and Heero ran from the hallway calling out Duo's name. Luckily Duo had seated himself in the shadows where no one would see him but where he could see what was going on. "DUO!" screamed Heero. "no...NOOOOO!" he screamed as he crashed to the ground in a huddled mass of human flesh. Duo was able to hear Heero's whimper's and sobs through the sound of the thunder and street cars below.**

****

** "Heero. You always told me, that showing emotion was a weakness." Heero perked up and smiled. He looked around and could see nothing. Duo watched as Heero looked around scared as to where the voice was coming from.**

****

** "Duo?! DUO! Where are you?" Out from the shadows stepped Duo, shirtless and drenched. His teeth chattering and his skin a pale cold white, the color of fresh snow. His lips had almost turned the color of his cobalt blue eyes. His eyes however, seemed colder. Distant and hollow almost gone entirely. "Duo... you're cold, and.... and..... and you're upset, and its upsetting me! Why are you doing this to yourself Duo? Why?" Heero stared at Duo and began to cry, tears and rain washing down Heeros face. He bowed over and cupped his face in his hands and began to cry louder. From this act of emotion Duo shed a single tear aswell. Duo walked over to the edge of the building and stood on the ledge. ****He glanced back at Heero and waited for him to look up from his hands. When Heero finally noticed that Duo had made his way to the ledge of the building, He jumped to his feet and started to run to Duo's side.**

** "Stop right there Heero. Stop right now or I jump." Duo sounded as cold as granite and about the same sahde of grey aswell. Heero slid to a halt on the slippery deck of their rooftop. ****_"Well, I guess a dark future suits the god of death, but..." _His voice cut off and he looked down at the ground again. The cars below him were speeding by and not a single person below had the slightest idea what emotions Duo was going through, not a single one, yet he somehow didn't really want to jump. Or kill himself. He just wanted Heero to love him, and never to talk about life as if it were so _cheap _again. He looked back at Heero and Heero stared into Duo's eyes, almost as if able to see past them and see into his heart and emotions. Trying to take the pressure from his body and place the weight on his shoulders instead.**

** "Duo, please. Don't leave me. I couldn't go on with out you. Because I love you Duo. I LOVE you. I couldn't go on with out you. Do you hear me Duo? I LOVE YOU!!!" with that Duo stopped at last and started to cry.**

** "My.. .my.... my tears.... they are so warm....." Duo collapsed and began to fall in the direction of the ledge. Heero jumped to his feet and started running to Duo, still uncontrollably crying and screaming Duo's name. He got to the ledge as Duo's limp body fell over the edge. He reached over and grabbed Duo's wrist and started pulling. He only later noticed how cold and clammy his skin had become. With all his might and will power he pulled the powerless body of his best friend, his comrade in arms, his lover, back to safety. He then swung Duo over his shoulder and carried him to their apartment where he lay Duo down on the bed and began to undress him so he could dry him off and get him into some warmer clothes. As he was drying Duo's mid section Duo started to awaken. Heero placed Duo in some warm pyjama pants and a flannel top. When he did completely come back to conciousness he looked at Heero, who was sitting across the room from him with a glass of hot chocolate in his hands. He walked over and sat beside Duo on the bed and sat himm upright. "Nan...Nani? what happened? Heero, what's going on?" Heero handed Duo the warm mug of hot chocolate and started to speak but didn't. He didn't want to sound to harsh so he thought what he was planning on saying beofre he did.**

** "Well.... You were cold and obviously now you are sick, and I kept you warm and dry and took care of you till now." He said giving Duo a light kiss on the fore head. "At least your color seems to have gone back to normal. And your temperature is sort of normal. I geuss." He said as he walked away.**

** "Was it true. What you said to me on the rooftop earlier?" Duo asked trying not to sound too impatient but also not too needy.**

** "Yes. I meant every word of it. I am going to watch the news a bit then come to bed ok? Now I want you to rest. Please Duo just do that for me." Heero looked at Duo again, almost in tears. Duo nodded and placed the cup on the night table and then lay back down.**

** "Why don't we put a TV in here with us?" Duo asked.**

** "Maybe tomorrow ok buddy?" Heero turned out the light and slowly closed the door.**

** "Oh! And Heero!" Duo said sitting up.**

** "Yes Duo?" Heero said putting his head through the door again.**

** "I meant what I said too." Duo lay his head back down on his pillow and slowly closed his eyes. "I love you Heero."**

** "I love you too Duo." Heero closed the door and walked to the couch and sat there. He didn't touch the remote. He sat there and decided the news would probably be boring anyway. He got up and headed towards the bedroom and took off his clothes. He had concentrated so much on Duo in the last little while that he forgot all about his own well being. His clothes still damp from the rooftop he crawled into bed naked with Duo and he pulled himself closer to his lover. He kissed the nape of his neck and slowly drifted off to sleep. Sleep wasn't as it normally was for Heero. Tonight his dreams were of Duo. All the good times, the rough times, and most of all the times yet to come.**

****

**The End**

**  
"He runs... he hides... he does everything, but he never lies...Duo Maxwell."  
~ Duo Maxwell  
**

**__******

********

Please R/R!


End file.
